(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gloves for the human hand and particularly for the protection of the ulnar and median nerves in the wrist area of the human hand. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective glove for use in sports for applications where the hands of the wearer are exposed to high impact or stress over prolonged periods of time such as, for example, as in the sport of long distance cycling.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Glove construction for protection of the human hand is well known. In addition, there are a number of patents which teach gloves claimed to be particularly useful in the playing of sports. Moreover, there are a number of patents which teach gloves claimed to be particularly useful for long distance cycling and in the protection for the median and ulnar nerves of the human hand. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,704,939; 6,216,276; and 5,581,809 teach padding used in the palm areas of the hand which are conducive for use in weight lifting and cycling.
The median and ulnar nerves in the hand pass through separate canals within the wrist area of the hands and when the wrist area of the hand is subjected to stress on these nerves over an extended period of time, the nerves can become involved and potentially suffer a condition such as carpal tunnel syndrome. This prolonged exposure to stress is prevalent in long distance cycling.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,751 is directed to a glove for allegedly preventing carpal tunnel syndrome and teaches resilient protective padding which extends along opposed sides of the median nerve along the wrist area and into the palm of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,514 is directed to a glove with pads for protecting the median and ulnar nerve of the hand and teaches devices to hold these pads in place in relation to the median and ulnar nerves. Specifically, the protective pads are positioned so that one of the pads extends along the metacarpals of the thumb in an area distal to the scaphoid and along the metacarpal of the index finger. A second pad extends along the metacarpal of the small finger along the ulnar nerve terminating at the pisiform.
However, there is a continued need for protective gloves which are specifically designed for off loading the stress exerted upon the ulnar and median nerves in the wrist area.